


i can nap if i want to

by benwaitingforsolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Napping, Sleepy Rey, Worried Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo
Summary: Ben is worried when Rey doesn't answer his messages after work and can't find her when he gets home.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	i can nap if i want to

** Ben at 6:48: **

_Hey sweetheart, I'm on my way home from work. I can't wait to see you._

** Ben at 7:03: **

_How was your walk home? Did you get caught in the rain?_

_I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up, Hux and I had to finish the contracts._

** Ben at 7:10: **

_Are you cooking? Do you need me to pick anything up?_

_Sweetheart?_

It wasn't like Rey not to answer Ben's texts. Sometimes she doesn't answer because she's busy cooking or watching tv, but this wasn't the case.

Typically, when Rey comes home before Ben, he finds her in the kitchen, putting together dinner for the two of them. Tonight was different.

Their home was quiet; there was nothing on in the kitchen; the tv wasn't on. It was dark, with no signs of Rey at home. 

** Ben at 7:15: **

_Baby, where are you?_

To make matters worse, his calls to Rey went straight to voicemail. 

"Finn, what time did Rey leave work?" Ben paused as he walked into their bedroom. There were no clothes in the hamper like there would be when she came home, and the bed was in the same state as they left it that morning. "At 6? She should be home by now, and she's not!" His voice became louder and more panicked. "She's not answering her phone, either. Gods, I knew I should've picked her up today."

Finn's reassuring words barely helped. Telling Ben that Rey could handle herself wherever she is, did not help. 

The stress of not knowing where Rey was, exhausted Ben. He was close to defeat and was about to call everyone in his contact list. 

Ben plopped on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. He nearly jumped when he felt a body shift next to him. 

His eyes shot open and Ben quickly shifted off the couch and onto the floor. Rey was covered head-to-toe with a blanket, nearly falling into the space between the cushions and back of the couch, asleep. 

Rey had shifted to face out, still curled on her side. 

Slowly, Ben brought his hand to the top of Rey's head and brushed over the top of her head. Quietly, he greeted, "Hey sweetheart, you worried me. I couldn't find you."

" 'm right here," Rey responded after a sharp inhale and groan. 

Relieved, he started to draw the blanket away from Rey's face. "You should ask Finn; I was about to tear apart the whole city to find you."

Rey's eyes were heavy and needed to blink a few times before becoming coherent.

"Like I said, I'm right here."

"Yes, you are." Ben smiled, all the fear he felt minutes ago, washed away. "Are you feeling okay? You never nap after work." Ben asked as he brought his palm to her forehead.

Rey shut her eyes and whined, "I can nap if I want to." 

"Yes, you can. Are you hungry? We can order in tonight."

The idea of ordering in woke Rey right up. Excited, she sat right up and shook her head, agreeing. 

A long yawn and stretch escaped Rey, making Ben smile adoringly. As he stood up, he placed a loving kiss on her temple. 

"Do you want Italian tonight?" Ben asked, looking through the pile of take-out menus in their kitchen drawer.

"Whatever you get, just get extra cheese on it and a slice of cake for dessert, please." Rey requested, as her head fell back to the cushions. 

Rey couldn't see it, but Ben was relieved. Also, a bit dumbfounded that he walked past his sleeping beauty multiple times during his near-rampage. 

As he dialed the restaurant number into his phone, Ben thought about calling his mother to make sure she's not working Rey too hard to the point she knocks out once she gets home. He knew Rey would fight him, claiming she wanted more to do at work, but the thought passed as the call picked up. 

"Don't forget the breadsticks this time!"

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> it's not that fluffy, but this is the fluffiest thing i'v e ever written lol.  
> i'm almost done with school for the term, and i hopefully will be able to write and post more for LGF, and Q&Q. I wrote some stuff last night!  
> i hope you're doing well!
> 
> find me on tumblr: @benwaitingforsolo


End file.
